


Tight

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [87]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Lewis is only kinda helpful, Rikki can be nice, fullmoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Firmly or closely fixed in place; secure.





	Tight

The girls had a system to lock up their places extra tight for the full moon. Lewis often tried to help, sometimes he didn’t quite help as much as wanted, but he tried. Kinda.

Cleo, Emma, and Rikki often tried to get rid of him “that time of the month” in their own ways.

Cleo would usually try to distract him and send him away.

Emma just generally would make excuses or tell him one thing then do another.

Rikki would order him away, but she’d often make him a shake in the chop free and forget to charge him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lewis is helpful with the science (kinda) not so much with everything else.


End file.
